


Eruanna

by Allatariel



Series: Unfinished Tales [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/pseuds/Allatariel
Summary: Adanel interrupts Andreth's ruminations after Finrod's departure.
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind, Andreth | Saelind & Adanel (Tolkien), Andreth | Saelind & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Unfinished Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Eruanna

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always more than welcomed and so greatly appreciated! Any advice on tagging would be amazing.

She watched him ride away in the moonlight, contemplating as the pale light shone silver in his golden hair. A tear fell from her eye as she recalled how similar his brother had looked riding away from her all those years ago. As he passed out of her vision, she turned, wiping the tear from her cheek, and shut the door to the house, then returned to her seat by the fire. She sighed as the words of their conversation turned over in her mind.

“Andreth dear, what troubles you, why have you not gone to bed?” The familiar aged voice cut through her thoughts.

“I was seeing to Lord Finrod. He rode away north,” _to him_ , Andreth finished in her thoughts, staring fixedly into the fire. “He and I became lost in conversation not long after you and Belemir retired for the night.” She then turned towards the grayed woman, “Are you well, Adanel?” She asked in concern, moving to stand, “It is late for you to be up and about, you need your rest.”

“Nay, Andreth, I am fine, it is for you that I worry,” said Adanel as she waved Andreth back to her seat where she resumed staring into the fire, and came to sit in the chair Finrod had occupied not an hour before. When she had settled she looked at Andreth. “I can hear the disquiet in your voice, I see it in your eyes—they have not been so in many long years. What troubles you, child?” Adanel asked her with the care and concern that only many long years as friend, teacher, and mother could instill.

“Child,” Andreth puffed softly in retort, “even my youth is long past. I am no child, Adanel.”

“You will always be a child to me,” Adanel chuckled, her eyes sparkling as she continued earnestly, “and my child as well, although it was not my blessing to have been the one that birthed you.” Andreth turned to look at her then, reaching for Adanel’s hand and smiling through the tears that had just begun to freely fall.

“The more I learn of them, the more I understand him, and the more it pains me. If we were not meant as kindred so alike to love in this way then why do I love him now more than I did then? Why does it grow and flourish and not wither and die as my body is and will? That is the way of Men and our hearts!” Andreth then collapsed to the floor at her feet, sobbing in Adanel’s lap against the hand she still held. Adanel had just begun to soothe her when Andreth’s tear streaked face snapped up to stare into her eyes, “Adanel, give me your wisdom, though you are but of Men as I, we are women both, and I know no elleth to ask.” Andreth’s eyes implored hers for comfort and Adanel raised her hand to smooth Andreth’s hair.

“Andreth, I know not of what you speak,” she told her gently as she continued to stroke her hair, “has Lord Finrod left you thus? Do you love him?”

“Nay, I do not,” she said as she sniffed back her tears, and then continued in clarification, “or rather I love him as you love Magor, or perhaps more closely as my mother loves Belegor.” She took one of her hands from Adanel’s lap and wiped the tears from her face before going on. “No, it is Lord Aegnor that I love and have loved since that morning when first we met many long years ago in the green hills. It is for love of him that I have refused all suitors, not wishing to be bound to a man I would never be able to love. And ere he left I learned from Lord Finrod that for my sake, my love has and will never take to wife one of his own kindred.”

“Then happy this news should find you,” Adanel brought her hand gently to Andreth's chin and smiled, “young and vigorous you are yet, for all your protesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> _I last updated this story in August of 2006._


End file.
